Sapos
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Viñeta corta]. Desde su perspectiva, algunos hombres eran como los sapos. Feos y desagradables. Aunque también existían sus excepciones. [Insinuación Michi].


Debía publicar algo Michi antes de que terminara el verano, definitivamente.

Ésta es apenas mi segunda historia en el fandom de Digimon, creo que no tengo tanta experiencia como otros aquí, por lo cual espero les guste. La idea en sí no tiene más sentido que la de entretener meramente. Es una lástima que seamos crack. :(

 **Aclaraciones:** Digimon Adventure ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Los personajes son propiedad de Bandai y Akiyoshi Hongo. Yo sólo los tomo por amor y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews?

* * *

 **Sapos**

Desde hacía un tiempo que Mimí lo venía pensando con seriedad, los hombres eran idénticos a los _sapos_. Feos, desagradables, que sólo asustan a las chicas.

Inclusive pensaba que la historia de la princesa que besa sapos para encontrar a su príncipe, había sido escrita por una persona con _muchísimas ganas_ de enamorarse, pero que sólo conocía a tipos malos con la esperanza de que uno fuese diferente.

Es que sí, de lo contrario, ¿cómo ése chico que se esforzaba por adivinar qué había bajo su falda, o que dirigía la mirada hacia su busto, podría convertirse en un encantador príncipe de cuento si le besaba? ¡Para nada! Era totalmente ridículo.

Por supuesto las únicas excepciones a su atípica ideología eran su padre y sus amigos, _que no eran ni sapos ni príncipes, sino un algo indescifrable aún._

—¿Entonces qué dices, muñeca? —la voz del persistente chico que no la dejaba pasar, la hizo voltear a verlo con enfado—, ¿no quieres ir a dar una vuelta o algo?

—No quiero —le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

 _Horrendo cara de sapo_ , quiso agregar. Encima de todo, también la había llamado con un mote tan vulgar.

Mimí nunca se había quejado de su atractivo. Era uno de sus mayores orgullos. Pero llamar siempre la atención de hombres de moral dudosa, era molesto.

—Anda. Sólo será una vuelta, te divertirás.

—¡Ya dije que no quiero!

El hombre entonces torció los labios y frunció el entrecejo. Era un tipo visiblemente mayor que ella, probablemente un estudiante de Universidad, si es que el muy infame continuaba estudiando, porque por sus modales parecía que no.

—¡Te digo que vengas conmigo un rato! —insistió.

—¡Y yo te digo que no quiero ir, cara de sapo!

Fue por un instante que todo se quedó en silencio. Un tic apareció en una de las cejas del tipo, que parecía no creerse el apodo.

—¡Ahora sí vienes conmigo!

Y de inmediato comenzó a forcejear con ella. La portadora de la pureza en cambio comenzó a patalear, sin resultado alguno; entonces no pudo evitar asustarse. Palmon se encontraba en el Digimundo y los otros estudiantes se habían ido a casa.

Probablemente Koushiro seguía por ahí, metido en la sala de computación, _la que estaba retirada de la entrada del Instituto_. Y los chicos del club de fútbol, en su entrenamiento, _en la cancha retirada de la entrada del Instituto_.

—¡Estúpido, cara de sapo! —insistió gritándole.

Una mano se posó sorpresivamente sobre el brazo del sujeto, haciendo que éste dejara de forcejear con ella.

Mimí alzó rápido el rostro, observando con asombro a su inesperado salvador.

—¡Taichi!

El castaño, portador del valor, le sonrió.

—Vamos, hombre. Mi amiga dijo que no quiere ir contigo —habló con tono diligente—, ¿por qué no buscas a alguien más para pasar el rato?

—¿Y tú por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?

El sujeto levantó el puño, pero antes de poder asestar un golpe, varias bolas de fuego cayeron a sus pies.

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

Como lluvia de meteoritos, más y más continuaron cayendo hacia donde él. Hasta que finalmente huyó desconcertado, no sin antes dedicarles un par de maldiciones a ambos.

La ojimiel rápidamente se colocó al lado de Taichi, suspirando con alivio.

—Ya está bien, Agumon —indicó mirando a unos arbustos.

El Digimon salió de su escondite, acercándose felizmente a los dos humanos.

—¿Estás bien, princesa? —preguntó el líder, volteándola a ver—, ¿no te hizo nada más?

—No. Estoy bien —les sonrió conmovida, con los ojos titilándole—. Gracias Taichi, y a ti también Agumon.

El pequeño dinosaurio se rascó la cabeza con sus garras, un poco avergonzado, mientras su compañero sólo sonreía con ánimo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hacían por aquí? —la voz de la castaña se había vuelto curiosa.

—Cierto amiguito llegó de sorpresa, por lo que tuve que abandonar el entrenamiento —relató mirando de reojo a su Digimon—, fue entonces que escuché el alboroto. ¿Cara de sapo le dijiste? —preguntó riendo.

—¡Es la verdad! —chilló a modo de defensa—, ¡era un tipo horrible!

—Sí que lo era —Tai asintió mientras soltaba otra risita. Después se volvió un poco más serio—. Vámonos, te acompañaremos a casa. Ése sujeto todavía puede andar por aquí cerca.

 _Los hombres actuaban como sapos… pero…_

—Gracias.

—No agradezcas —le sonrió él—, es mi deber proteger a las princesas en apuros.

—No me digas princesa —replicó haciendo un mohín enfurruñado.

Taichi sólo volvió a reír, indicándole que debían empezar a caminar. Luego Agumon comenzó a reñirle porque tenía hambre. Mimí no pudo evitar ver a su compañero con notable interés, como si estuviese embelesada con sus acciones.

De pronto, él ya no estaba en ésa categoría indescifrable en la que aún se encontraban sus otros amigos.

 _Taichi no era un sapo ni tampoco un príncipe, era un caballero._


End file.
